I dont want to care about you but i do
by lollipopheartcutie
Summary: Mai Hino known as the beautiful yet cold student council president is walking home from work when she is nearly killed by a speeding car followed by a gaint pink cat and an owl with two people riding on it Mai decides to follow when she sees Nina yamada..
1. Chapter 1

**HELLO ^_^ THIS IS THE FIRST CHAPTER OF MAMOTTE LOLLIPOP- MY INNER WISH**

**I HOPE YOU LIKE IT THIS IS MY FIRST TIME WRITEING MY OWN FANFICTION TEEHEE 3 PLEASE BE HONEST WITH ME IF YOU HATE IT LET ME KNOW HAHA **

**AND IF YOU LIKE IT…LET ME KNOW HAHAHA ANYWAYS HERE WE GOOO**

**Mai POV: **

I was walking home from along day at work when suddenly a car sped passed me.. I was surprised I wasn't hit … I turned around to see who was driving like that when I noticed the idiot Nina Yamada riding in it with two weird guys one with dark brown hair and brown eyes he looked about 14.. And a blue haired boy with blue eyes wow….blue hair …weird.. he was about the same age as Nina … a kidnapping? I thought to myself…..oh well good luck Nina just as I began walking again a HUGE pink cat appeared followed by two people on a giant …owl?

"YOU WONT ESCAPE!" Yelled a blond haired boy…girl? I dunno anyways that person was cute

"HURRY UP STEP CAT GET THE CRYSTAL PEARL SO I CAN GET MY REWARD TEEHEE

YUMMY CAKES AND COOKIES 3 3 3"said a very pretty girl with black hair "lets go go go go go go"

They raced passed me not even noticing I was there …

….well…you don't see that everyday … I wonder what Nina did…..I thought to myself.. of course the idiot of all idiots would be the one to cause something like this to happen …

Maybe…I should check it out not that I'm worried about Nina or anything its just umm that….that CAT I want to see what was up with that hahaha

But what way did they go again… I looked to my right to see a whole bunch of knocked over trees…sigh…. I guess they went that way .. .. I cant believe the police haven't noticed anything I mean really? Tokyo needs smarter police I bet they are all relaxing at some cake shop …dumb assess ugh …anyways …gotta see what's going on

…**...**

**Nina POV: **

Hello I'm Nina Yamada I'm 12 years old and in 7th grade and from what I hear I swallowed….a crystal pearl that was for a sorcerers competition iv met 4 sorcerers already Zero Ichii San and forte …. Zero and Ichii said they are going to protect me until the competition ends but it will be over in 6 MONTHS that means I'm stuck with this thing in my body till then waaahhh not only that but San and forte are chasing after us

I'm with Zero right now Ichii stayed to fight but I'm really worried !

"AHHH put me down Zero this is way to high!"

"SHUT UP STOP MOVING AROUND OR WE WILL BOTH FALL!"

Zero is now flying ….that is kind of unexpected well maybe not since he's a sorcerer and all but still…

HES A JERK GRRR

"Put me down right now Zero" I pushed with all my might…

"Stop that" said Zero angrily

I was about to slip when he grabbed on to me tightly

Oh no no no this is waay to close my heart is beating way to fast

No Nina stop it I said to myself…don't start blushing

"Nina.." said Zero

"Ehh..?"

"You have no boobs…."

"ZERO YOU BASTARD !" I kicked him in the groin …. We both started falling

I had luckily fallen on top of Zero so I didn't get hurt I was to mad at Zero to check if he was okay

"Nina where are you going?"

"AWAY FROM YOU" I screamed running as fast as I could go

He's such a jerk I hate him why did he have to say something like that …

I looked down at my chest… they are not that small are they?

Ugggh never mind that …."EEEEHHHHHH" suddenly tons of snakes started popping out of nowhere

I screamed for dear life I hated snakes with a passion get away from me you nasty! They suddenly started rapping themselves around me

~hhehehehhhe teehehhe ~

Laughter? "Who's there" I yelled

"Hello crystal pearl you better not move anymore if you do they will just get tighter"

Said San stepping out of the shadows

"LET MEEEE GO" I shouted

"Sorry I cant hehe I have to take you to For-Chan now"

(Oh no! what's going to happen to me )

**Mai POV: **I had been wondering around for a while .. I still had not found them hmmm were could they have gone?

"WHAT! How could you lose Nina" I heard a voice say

"It wasn't my fault she's the one that ran off "

"Well we better find her I hope she's okay"

I decided to hide behind a tree.. Not my best hiding place but oh well ..I looked around when I spotted them the two guys from earlier they hoped in to their flying car …wait what the hell a flying car? Okay ..I was not close to Nina but I was sure she wouldn't hang out with theses kind of guys ..maybe I should follow them …wait why should I care its non of my business … she's just some idiot from my class I barely even talk to her …that's right I'm sure she will be fine I'm not her friend I don't have to look out for her..ugggh so why am I following them damn it I need to stop worrying about other people so much ITS

SO FRUASTERATEING geez they drive fast ….wait why the hell is a 14 year old driving a car!

Anyways I cant lose them thank god I'm caption of the track and field team

**Nina :POV "**well done San" said forte the blond boy that was standing in front of me

"Thanks for chan hey hey what's my reward cream puffs , cake? ,cookies? ,chocolate ice cream?

Oh boy oh boy what are you going to give me for- chan" (San had been beating on forte for a while now)

"HERE JUST TAKE THE MONEY BUY WHATEVER YOU WANT" screamed forte

"Oooh thank you for -chan !" "AND I EXPECT CHANGE BACK"

"Okaaaay for-chan bye bye"

"Why did I have to pick her as a partner …I feel like she's going to kill me one day" ..forte seemed depressed so I felt I needed to cheer him up

"don't worry I'm sure things will get better you'll see !"

"SHUT UP" shouted forte I don't need you to say that

Wow… some ones grumpy …..

"For-chan ! I got lots of cakes and treats but… I think I spent all the money"

Said San running in to the building with at least 15 different boxes of cakes…wow that girl sure is fast

"Geez San I didn't want you to spend it all" said an angry forte

San ignored him…..

45 minutes later

"Hey hey Nina try this one its soooooo good 3"

"Mmmmmm your right San its great !"

"I know ! This cheese cake is the best teehee"

"Oh what about the chocolate dipped cream puff"

"I feel like I could eat it all"

"ME TOOO"

Will you two shut up already said Forte clearly annoyed

Oh for chan do you want some too? Said san

No! right now we have to find out how to get the crystal pearl out of that girls stomach there's no time for cakes! Grr I don't want to protect her for a whole 6 months

Well…then said San why don't we just kill her then take the crystal pearl out of her body

There are no rules saying we cant kill humans

that's…that's a great idea San

**Mai POV: **

KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !

What the? That sounded like Nina what a girlish scream …of course it would be her

I looked up at the flying car where the two mystery guys were in I could tell they

Had heard her too by the way they drove off …flew off so fast …. I had followed them all the way to an abandoned building I guess she's in there I didn't want to go in so I watched threw a window there was lights flashing every were the blond guy…..girl? Was playing a flute blue boy and brown boy were some how using magic? And Nina was ummm pretty much useless in the fighting thingy

Suddenly the windows started shattering

Again ….wouldn't the police notice this…at least someone besides me should have

I had to dodge shards of glass from hitting me theses guys sure are dangerous

I had been watching for about 45 minutes when they finally finished fighting the bad guys were like thrown up so high that they disappeared all I could see was a twinkle on light….team rocket much?

This was getting a little too weird for me .. Nina ,blueberry pie and chocolate pudding were all leaving the scene

" are you alright Nina" said chocolate pudding

" yes I'm fine thank you…for saving me"

" it was no problem"

-Nina blushed-

" next time don't run off it causes problems for all of us your such a trouble maker!" said blueberry pie

"WHAT DID YOU SAY WHY DID YOU HAVE TO SAY IT SO RUDELY?" shouted an angry Nina who was totally over reacting

"hmm anyways Nina we will have to be by your side until the exam is over many examinees will be after you to steal the crystal pearl so please take care of us" said chocolate pudding

Nina just nodded with a bigger blush ..hmm she must like chocolate pudding?. .anyways I better get home before I'm seen I'll pretend I never saw anything tomorrow

Weirdest day ever….

**^_^ soooo that's the end of chapter one I promise it will get better I just wanted to show how Mai found out about them ****J and yeah anyways tell me what you think please review ! 3 I needed to know what you guys think does it such? Is it awesome tell me lol well.. I guess you cant say much from the first chapter anyways BYE 3**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okaaay ^_^ alright this is chapter 2 yaay okay hope you like it please review :3**

**Mai POV: **

_* Beep beep beep beep *_

I looked at my alarm clock 7:04 ..just enough time to get ready

I got undressed then jumped in to the shower the warm water felt really good on my skin

It made me feel refreshed I got out then went to my closet I took out the male students uniform then put it on I hated the female uniform .. So I refused to wear it I brushed my long black hair and made my self a cup of coffee a lot of people in my grade hated it but I loved it the taste ..the smell everything about it made me happy ..I ate breakfast got my shoes on then ran out the door

I had to be there before classes started for a student council meeting I was the president and all I should try to be on time for my own meeting I'm also caption of the track and field team caption of the kendo club

And even caption of the swim team -sigh- I never even asked to be caption of anything people just kept begging me so I agreed just to shut them up

I made it to school just on time for the meeting but I couldn't pay attention to any of it I started think about yesterday about chocolate dipped banana and blue raspberry and what Nina was doing with them

Maybe it was just a weird dream ..that's probably it I mean a giant owl and pink cat ha-ha and a flying car … I have such an imagination to dream up something like that

"Good work today" I snapped out of thinking about that weird dream to see Momo

The vice president and one of my childhood friends standing in front of me….

"Oh!… Hey Momo you too you did awesome ha-ha-ha"

" thank you but are you feeling alright its not like you to zone out like that it took me awhile just to get you to respond just now" said Momo worriedly her violet eyes burning in to me

I couldn't tell her what had happened yesterday she would never believe me she would think I was crazy!

" don't worry about me I'm fine I'm just. .a little tired today that's all" I said rubbing my eyes

"ehh tired then how about I make you something to wake you up" she said sweetly

" ummmm ahhhh its

its okay Momo I feel waay better now just by talking to you but thanks "

Fact about Momo she's terrible at cooking I almost died trying one of her (special).. cookies

" is that so ..well then I'm happy just making Mai happy he-he-he"

Damn she's sooo cute no wonder she's the most popular girl in school"

" thanks Momo well I better go to class before the bells rings"

" okay good luck "

I was on time for class I had just sat down when I noticed all the guys staring at me AGAIN

It got really annoying it was so creepy "Hino-san" said a chubby boy in my class "yes?" I replied running my hand threw my hair

" I-I made this picture of us its me and you on our wedding day do-do you like it"

It was the most horrifying thing I have ever seen

"oh.. Um thank….. You its very nice" I said politely trying my hardest not to throw up

" ooh Hino-san thank you I was hoping you would like it"

"heh… well ..I do" I lied threw my teeth

Suddenly idiot Nina burst in to the class just before the bell rang

Her two friends were nagging her about coming earlier

" I know guys I was just umm … having a problem I will try to be here sooner"

Like she will ever be here sooner she is always late

"good morning everyone today we have some new students"

Said the teacher he was cheery as always ..wait new students? It couldn't be

" this is Zero and Ichii…. Ichii is two years older then every one but had to stay in the hospital for a while so he is starting in the 7th grade with everyone please make them feel welcome"

All the girls started chattering and freaking out Nina looked like she was in shock ..soooo chocolate milkshake is Ichii and blueberry muffin is Zero….so…it wasn't a dream after all whoa…

But why are they here

"teacher I wont sit anywhere else but beside Nina" said Ichii " same with me" said Zero…

They walked over and sat next to her all the girls were freaking out well.. except me

At the end of class Ichii and zero pulled Nina out of class there were of really messed up rumours going around about them I felt kinda bad for Nina because she looked like she really wanted to get away so I thought she could use some help

" come on cant I have a little time alone" asked Nina

" I'm sorry Nina but its better we stay with you all day"

Said Ichii

" yeah so don't go running off" said Zero

"COME ON !" Nina pleaded

"hey Nina funny running into you here" I said casually

" ooh hi Mai what are you doing" she asked

" umm well your friends asked me if I could find you they really needed to talk to you"

"eeh really? Where are they"

"ummm how about I show you the way"

" okay that would be great !" said Nina innocently

"okay well then lets go" I said grabbing Nina by the arm

"hey Nina we should come with you just in case something happens" said Ichii looking at me then her

" hey are you saying she won't be safe with me?" I said rapping my arms around Nina's shoulders

" no that's not it its just" Ichii began "okay" I said cutting him off "see you later"

'HEY! We cant leave Nina's side" said Zero in a annoyed tone

"hey don't worry about it" I said patting Zero on the head "I'll make sure the princess is safe"

"BUT"

"don't worry it will only take a minute"

I pulled Nina away from her guards …

" so umm where are youka and hatuka ?" asked Nina

" I lied there not looking for you ..it just looked like you needed help"

" oh really? Um thanks"

" no problem now I better be going"

I didn't want to spend any more time with this annoying girl..

" wait!"

"hmm?"

What did she want now ?

" I should thank you properly…um after school do you want to maybe go to the cake shop or….um"

" sorry I'm busy" I said walking away

" I'll pay of course"

" well if your paying… why not"

I cant refuse a free meal….

" oh okaay great lets meet by the gate"

" hmm sure"

" see you then!"

"yup see you then…."

Wow she's such an energetic girl…..

**Nina POV: **finally I was free from Zero and Ichii even if it is only for a little while

And its all thanks to Mai….she's soooo cool and pretty I cant believe she talked to me let alone actually helped me I never really talked to her before I wonder why she bothered making up an excuse just to help me ….

Well maybe its because she's the student council president she probably looks out for everyone ….

Either way I need to thank her I hope treating her to some cake and other goodies will help though I'm a little scared to eat cake now after mistaking the crystal pearl for candy on a piece of cake I had

Well at least I have Zero and Ichii to protect me now speaking of them where are they I better find them they are probably worried

" there you are Nina!" I turned to see zero and Ichii running over to me

" I thought you were only going to be a minute!" said Zero

" you really made us worry you know" said Ichii

" I'm sorry I just had to help my friends with something"

" well at least your alright" said Ichii

" yeah… I am ha-ha-ha"

We should go to our next class come on guys" said zero grabbing me by the arm

"alright" said Ichii grabbing my other arm

For the rest of the period everyone was staring at me I was soo embarrassed people even thought I was dating both of them or that it was a love triangle waaah I liked it better when barely anyone new my name

youka and hatuka were both going crazy over it and I was getting dirty looks from all the Zero/Ichii fan girls

I had finally had enough " guys please you don't have to follow me everywhere I go"

" what are you talking about ! What if san or forte try to capture you again while we are not around" said Zero in his normal cocky tone

" I know you want to be alone sometimes but its best that you stay with us" said Ichii kindly as always

I started backing away " guys I understand but-" ( I didn't notice the staircase I had stepped back to far and was about to fall) kya this is going to hurt I shut my eyes tightly when I felt someone pull me back up it was Ichii !

" Nina are you alright?" Ichii was holding me oh my godddd " ah ah ah I'm fine FINE" I jumped up then ran off as fast as I could go

"Nina wait!….. I hope she's okay it seems we have been troubling her lately" said Ichii

" she'll be fine if she's that annoyed leave her be for awhile she will cool off sooner or later"

Said Zero

" I guess your right"

I was soo embarrassed I had run straight for the girls washroom oh my goddddd my heart is still beating …could it be Ichii that I had dreamed about last night saving me?

I was so deep in thought that I didn't notice the girls cornering me begging for answers

" are you ichii and Zero going out?"

" can you give me there phone numbers"

" your sooo sneaky Nina"

" YOU WHORE"

Wow that one was harsh

" NINA answer us!"

Even youka and hatuka were joining in though's jerks

" mwahaa you can't escape crystal pearl"

Uh? Was san and forte here too? I spotted them at the back…

Forte was wearing the female uniform ….he was… a she?

" ohh.. I see forte" " uhh see what" asked forte

" you're a girl I really thought you were a boy I'm sorry"

" I AM A BOY I JUST DRESSED LIKE THIS SO I COULD GET IN TO THE GIRLS WASHROOM IT WAS SANS IDEA!"

"TEEE-HEE" it was my idea Nina great right?"

" EHHHHHHHHHHH" all the girls were freaking out

" get out of here"

" how dirty"

" I was changing PIG"

"how dare you !"

" I'll turn you in to a real girl"

" DICK"

Wow that last one…..was harsh AGAIN

The girls chased forte but San was chasing meee with human eating…FISH?

" come on Nina stop running away lets plaaayyyy"

" no waaaay San I don't want to play this game"

"awwww no fair"

Ugggh this is soo freaky get away from me you disgusting fish !

"ZERO ICHII HELP MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE"

I kept running oohhh goddddd where are they

As I was still running for my very life I spotted Mai

"MAI! HELP ME" I cried

She turned around looked at me then looked at the giant fish…

Then looked at san

She paused THEN STARTED WALKING AWAY

"MAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII WHHHHHHHYYYYYYYYYYYY YOOOOOOOUUUUURRRR SOOOOOOOO MEAAAAANNNNNN COMMEEEEEE BAAAAAAAACCCCKKKKKKKKK

HELLLPPPPPPP AAAAAAAA SSSIIIIISSSTTTEEERRRRR OOOUUUUUTTTTTTTTT"

I screamed

Mai stopped walking then gave me a really scary glare

" I'll only help if you shut your bloody mouth your voice is so irritating"

I paused in shock I never saw that side of her she seemed so friendly

But I did as I was told

Suddenly she pulled out a random baseball bat I have no idea were that came from she started charging for the fish then..then..then she started whacking them and actually killing them

" HEY you meanie stop that your killing my pets!" said san in a whiney tone

Mai ignored her and continued killing the fish wow she's really strong

" that's it! Now you have made me mad!" san started sending fish in Mai's direction but Mai dodged them nicely then jumped out the window he-he WAIT WINDOW? Oh nooooo suicide? MAI you were sooo young … then I noticed she had landed on her feet…

She's to cool but right now I have to find Ichii or Zero

I don't want to die this way …by getting eaten by a giant fish ! Stupid crystal pearl I wish I never ate yoooouuu

**Mai POV: **

So I was forced to help that idiot Nina who had fish after her I killed some then jumped out the window

All I could hear was Nina screaming about me committing suicide or something anyways I remembered seeing Ichii close by I couldn't help but wonder why he and Zero were not saving her I traced by steps back to where I saw Ichii I soon found him cornered by his fan club

"HEY WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING" I shouted

All the girls turned to face me

" president Mai Hino-san !"

They all said at the same time

" GET BACK TO CLASS THAT'S AN ORDER"

The girls stayed put cornering the poor damsel in distress Ichii

" I SAID NOOOOOOWWWWWWWWW"

The girls ran away as fast as they could they were so afraid of me ha-ha-ha

" hey Ichii right? Are you okay" I said coolly walking over to him

" yes I'm fine thank you for helping me out"

" well it's the duty of the student council president to help anyone who needs it"

" I guess so" said Ichii chuckling

" but you have someone you need to be helping right now" I said looking away

"uh"

" Nina last time I saw her she was being chased by a bunch of flying fish the ring leader looked like a cute girl with black hair"

Ichii looked like he was in shock

" what way did they go ! Was Zero with her"

" nooo blueberry pancake was not with her the whole schools in a panic"

" blueberry pancakes? Ahhh… okay I'll go to her right away thank you so much for your help"

"no problem" …he patted me on the head then ran off….

I couldn't help blushing ahhhhhh no don't be like the typical middle school girl! Its not my fault that he's very attractive.. No-no-no don't start thinking like that

Anyways I better see what happens this is getting interesting

**OKAYY THAT'S THE END OF CHAPTER TWO ^_^ HEHEH MAI THINKS ICHII IS ATTRACTIVE TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK ABOUT THIS CHAPTER ! **


End file.
